Cabin Pressure: What Arthur Saw
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Arthur tells Carolyn that he saw Martin and Douglas kissing. Both men deny any such thing but Carolyn feels there's more to them than meets the eye. She decides to find out for herself. See warnings inside.


**CABIN PRESSURE**

**WHAT ARTHUR SAW**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arthur tells Carolyn that he saw Martin and Douglas kissing. Both men deny any such thing but Carolyn feels there's more to them than meets the eye. She decides to find out for herself. Rated T for language and references to mm sex.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Pairings: Martin/Douglas**_

_**About: Arthur caught Martin and Douglas snogging... or so he thinks. Carolyn needs to know if her pilots are together and with both denying it, she has to sneak about and find out for herself. Read the ending to know if it really is Martin/Douglas or just Arthur being silly.**_

_**Ownership: Cabin Pressure is owned by John Finnemore and the BBC. I just get to play.**_

* * *

><p>'Mum?'<p>

Carolyn ignored Arthur, instead intent on cutting the budget wherever she could. She'd cut back completely on food if Douglas didn't threaten her all the time. She'd just started paying Martin after the pilot fainted at work, not having eaten for a week. Douglas had begged her to, saying she could even cut his own pay as long as it meant paying Martin. Carolyn had never seen the First Officer so... worried.

'Mum?'

'Arthur, not now.'

'But I've got some news.'

'Go tell someone who cares,' Carolyn muttered, crossing out another line with her pencil only to scrub it away. No, Martin would have a hissy fit if he didn't get his coffee.

'But it's important.'

'As important as keeping MJN Air operating?' Arthur didn't answer and Carolyn finally looked up. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands clasped together and a wild happy look in his eyes. While he was always happy, something about him was possibly radiant and she sighed. 'Fine, fine; what is it?'

'Well, you know how I always forget my hat and have to go back and get it?'

'Yes,' Carolyn said, wondering just where she'd gone wrong in raising Arthur. He was a good person, yes, but sometimes she wondered if he'd be better off with a proper job. Though he _was _always happy.

'So I went back and my hat was in the galley. I heard Skip and Douglas talking and thought maybe Skip had lost another word game. So I was gonna leave 'em alone, Skip doesn't like me seeing him cry you see, so I was just gonna go. But then I heard a bang and thought I _can't _go if Skip and Douglas are actually fighting. So I stood for a few minutes before finally getting up the courage–'

'Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_,' Carolyn cut her son off, sighing as Arthur grinned at her.

'Yes, Mum?'

'Is there a point to this story?'

'Well, yeah.'

'And it would be?'

'I was just getting to it.'

'Get to it already!' Carolyn snapped, patience wearing thin.

'I saw Skip and Douglas kissing.'

Carolyn stared at him, one eyebrow going up and pen twirling in her hand. 'You saw _what_?'

'Skip and Douglas, they were in Skip's chair kissing.'

'No they weren't, Arthur.'

Arthur frowned and tilted his head. 'But... I saw them.'

'No you didn't.'

'I did,' Arthur tried, voice rising as he tried to convince his mother. 'Skip was on Douglas' lap and had his arms around Douglas. Skip was moaning a lot and I saw Douglas tongue. Skip must really like getting licked because he kept begging Douglas to kiss him more and suck on his ear.'

Carolyn blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing as she tried, and failed, to get a word out. Arthur was a horrible liar and that was a lot of detail for a mistake. She frowned then and stood.

'Did they see you?'

'No, they were too busy trying to lick each other's mouths,' Arthur said. 'Can we celebrate?'

'Why?' Carolyn asked as she stuffed her paperwork away.

'Well, Skip looked real happy and so did Douglas. We should celebrate that they're happy, right?'

'No, Arthur, we should go to Gertie and ask why my pilots are snogging in the cockpit.'

'We should? Oh, good,' Arthur grinned and followed his mum from the Portacabin.

{oOo}

Carolyn told Arthur to be quiet as they walked through Gertie, the young man grinning from ear to ear as they crept down the aisle. They passed through the galley and Arthur raised a hand to knock on the cockpit door.

Before he could, Carolyn pushed it open, fully ready to see her captain and co-pilot locked in a naked embrace.

What she found was Martin giggling as he put down a Draw 4 card and Douglas grumble.

'How many do you have?' the First Officer demanded.

Martin grinned from behind his Uno cards. 'Not telling.'

They heard the door open and turned, Douglas picking up four cards as he did. 'Carolyn?'

'What are you doing?' Carolyn demanded.

'Drawing four,' Douglas said, like he was explaining it to Arthur. 'Martin put down a Draw 4 card and I have to–'

'Yes, Douglas, I know how Uno bloody works!' Carolyn snapped.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. 'Really? You just gave the assumption that you didn't.'

'I'm actually winning,' Martin grinned broadly and Carolyn looked at him closely. He certainly didn't look like a man who'd been snogged. His lips were a bit red but they'd always been rather pink. His hair was hidden beneath his captain's hat.

Douglas, of course, looked his usual arrogant self and both their uniforms were no different to usual.

'What are you still doing here?' Carolyn asked.

'Well, um...' Martin began, blushing slightly.

'Neither of us want to go home to empty flats, Carolyn,' Douglas explained. 'What colour, Martin?'

'Erm... blue.'

Douglas grinned and put down a Draw 2. It was short-lived, though, when Martin countered it with a yellow Draw 2 of his own.

'Damn it,' Douglas frowned and drew another four cards. Martin grinned.

'You would rather play Uno in Gertie then go home?' Carolyn asked.

'We can't play alone, Carolyn,' Douglas said. 'You need another person to play Uno.'

Carolyn scowled. 'Well then go play somewhere else!'

'But I'm winning,' Martin complained.

'I don't care, Martin, just go away!' Carolyn shouted.

Douglas sighed and helped Martin pack up the cards, the Captain pouting.

'Don't worry, Martin, we'll play in the Portacabin.'

'No you bloody won't,' Carolyn told him.

'It's alright, Douglas, I have to do my logbook anyway,' Martin said. 'Another time?'

Douglas gave his Captain a smile. 'Yes. And by then I'll have my luck back.'

'You've never won a game against me,' Martin pointed out as he stood.

'I've never lost a game either,' Douglas said. 'This is the first time we've played.'

Martin rolled his eyes. 'I'll beat you next time, I guarantee it.'

Douglas just snorted and handed the packet of cards across before grabbing his jacket. 'Evening all,' he said and left.

Carolyn kept her eyes on Martin as she followed the Captain out, Martin whistling under his breath.

They hadn't looked like they were making out but how long between Arthur apparently seeing them and her going to the cockpit had it been? They could have easily snogged for a bit before covering up all evidence.

Carolyn decided to keep her mouth shut for now. But she'd be watching her pilots very, very closely. She couldn't have them doing things in her plane, she'd never be able to fly in it again.

One way or another, Martin would stuff up eventually and either confirm or deny what Arthur claimed to have seen. Carolyn could take it from there.

{oOo}

They were on standby sitting in the portacabin. Martin was going through his manuals, fidgeting annoyingly and muttering to himself. Carolyn was playing Solitaire on her mobile, Arthur drawing, sprawled out across the floor like a child, and Douglas was sitting at his desk, legs up, reading a Harry Potter novel.

'Is he ever going to call?' the First officer demanded suddenly.

'Mr Reilly said he would call sometime this week. It is only Wednesday,' Carolyn answered.

Douglas grumbled under his breath as his eyes dropped back to his book, flicking a page lazily.

There was silence for another few minutes before Douglas stood.

'Where are you going?' Carolyn demanded.

'Smoke break,' Douglas said.

'You don't smoke.'

'Lunch break.'

'It's only eleven.'

'Carolyn, where do you think I'm going to go?' Douglas questioned as he grabbed his wallet and keys. 'I'll head over to McDonalds or something and bring back food. I'm not sitting in this room another minute.'

He made to move when suddenly Martin was standing. 'I'll go too.'

Carolyn raised her eyebrows as Douglas said, 'If you want,' standing by the door and waiting for the younger man to grab his coat.

'Can I come?' Arthur asked, leaning up on his elbows.

'No,' Douglas said.

Arthur's face fell before he asked, 'Can I have a Happy Meal?'

'Yes,' Douglas answered and Arthur grinned.

Douglas smiled at Carolyn before ushering Martin out the door and closing it behind them.

Carolyn frowned. Since when did Martin and Douglas go get lunch together? Usually Martin avoided them all so he wouldn't have to admit he didn't have the money for food. More than once one of them had had to force feed him sandwiches.

Though he _did _have money now, what with Carolyn paying him. Maybe he could afford fast food...

Something still didn't feel right and Carolyn thought back to Arthur's words. She grabbed her own coat and stood, shouldering into it as she made her way across the cabin.

'Mum?' Arthur said, colouring outside the lines.

'Smoke break,' Carolyn said before pulling the door open.

{oOo}

She knew where Douglas parked and hurried towards the car park, breath misting before her. She found Dogulas' car within a minute but there was no sign of her pilots.

Frowning, Carolyn blew on her hands as she turned, scanning the car park for her employees. Had she passed them?

Ten minutes later Douglas and Martin approached, both chatting under their breath. They were close together, Douglas bending to talk to Martin softly. Suddenly the shorter man stopped and looked up at him. Douglas placed a hand over Martin's, which were drawn together before the short men.

Carolyn narrowed her eyes. Since when did Douglas touch Martin? And since when did they claim to be going to McDonalds, only to disappear for a few minutes? Arthur's words ringing in her head, Carolyn hurried forward, approaching them in time to hear, '– you don't need to,' from Douglas.

'What are you doing?' Carolyn demanded.

Both men looked at her, Martin jumping and dropping whatever he'd been holding. When he bent to retrieve it, Carolyn saw that it was a cigarette pack.

'Martin?' Carolyn questioned.

Martin sighed and continued to look down, fidgeting with the packet. 'I... um... that is, I...'

'He smokes, Carolyn,' Douglas said.

'Since when?' Carolyn asked.

'Since you started paying me,' Martin mumbled. 'I mean, I would have smoked before then but I... I couldn't afford it.' He blushed slightly.

'He's been smoking since he was twenty-three and Sir never fails to smoke when he's stuck in a portacabin for three days,' Douglas said. 'I was just telling him that he should quit.'

'I've tried,' Martin said.

'And you'll try again,' Douglas said softly.

There was so much intimacy between them that Carolyn was thrown. It seemed very, very likely that they were shagging in secret but now would have been the perfect time to do so. Surly even Martin would pick sex over cigarettes?

'Right,' Carolyn said. 'Well...'

'Were you following us, Carolyn?' Douglas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carolyn scowled. 'No, I was hurrying to tell you my order.'

'You want McDonalds?' Douglas didn't seem to believe her and smirked slightly.

'Yes, I do,' Carolyn said, trying to stand taller and look unfazed. 'Fillet-o-fish meal,' she said. 'Medium.'

And then she was leaving, back turned to her pilots as she stalked back to the portacabin. Once there she fell into her seat, scowling.

'How was your smoke break, Mum?' Arthur asked.

'Fine,' Carolyn said.

'Funny, I didn't know you smoked,' Arthur said.

Carolyn groaned.

{oOo}

The flight was tiring and after a short dinner they all headed back to the hotel to get some sleep. Carolyn had only booked two rooms; one for her and Arthur, another for Douglas and Martin. The two pilots had fought a bit before agreeing, Carolyn's snarls and glares not worth possible separate rooms.

When asked why she'd done this, Carolyn claimed it was a way to save money. Douglas seemed annoyed and kept looking at her in the taxi, as though he didn't believe her. He had every right to be suspicious.

Carolyn realised that if Douglas and Martin _were _together, they'd be sharing a room while away on flights. This was a way for her to spy on them, to maybe hear a few groans and grunts (she'd purposely booked two rooms beside each other).

So it was with a faint smile barely concealed that she bid goodnight to her pilots and dragged Arthur into their room.

As usual, Arthur dropped to the floor, Carolyn throwing a pillow at him. No amount of pleading could get her son to use the other bed. Arthur was adamant on sleeping on the floor.

After changing into pyjamas, Carolyn fluffed her pillows and fell into bed. Arthur was playing with his PSP, muttering under his breath whenever the game beat him and pumping his fists and legs like a maniac when he won. Carolyn rolled onto her side and stared at the wall, ears straining to pick up any sound.

She heard Douglas shower, followed shortly by Martin. Afterwards there was a bit of chatter, Carolyn hearing the words, '_Shut up_,' followed by Douglas laughing loudly.

It quietened around midnight, Carolyn's eyes beginning to droop. She was starting to think nothing would happen when she heard Martin shout, '_D-Douglas, right there!_'

Carolyn leapt from bed, ignoring Arthur's question in favour of ripping the door open. She turned right and, praying the door wasn't locked, grabbed the handle to the other hotel room.

The door unlocked, Carolyn quickly pushed it open and looked around for two naked men...

... only to find two clothed men sitting on the bed. Well, Douglas was sitting on the bed, Martin lying on it, his left foot in Douglas' lap, his right on the floor. Both looked up and Douglas raised an eyebrow, a pair of tweezers in his right hand.

'I heard... shouting,' Carolyn said. It sounded lame even to her.

'Yes, Sir is a wuss when it comes to splinters,' Douglas said, bending back down to look at Martin's foot.

'Splinter?' Carolyn asked.

'I have a splinter,' Martin said, blushing as he sat up. 'Douglas was kind enough to get it out but he keeps stabbing me.'

'I do not,' Douglas said and ripped the tiny piece of wood from Martin's skin.

'Owe!' the Captain shouted.

Douglas smirked and stood to put the splinter in the bin before going to clean the tweezers.

'I... see...' Carolyn said slowly.

Douglas chuckled and came back into the main room as Martin sat up to inspect his foot. 'What did you think was going on, Carolyn?'

'I thought maybe you'd gone insane and finally strangled Martin,' Carolyn lied.

'Oh, really?' Douglas said, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. 'Are you _sure _that's what you were thinking?'

Carolyn nodded quickly before saying, 'Well... goodnight then.' She slammed the door shut behind her and sighed, angry that Douglas seemed to know what she was thinking.

She cursed and went back to her own room, only to find Arthur jumping on the bed. She sighed again.

{oOo}

Martin turned up to work in his van wearing jeans and a Slytherin jumper. Arthur bounced around in joy as he started an animated talk about Harry Potter, Carolyn trying to block it out.

She _did _notice Douglas eyeing the younger man, staring at the tight jeans he was wearing. She smirked. Well, if they weren't shagging they soon would be; Douglas was clearly attracted to their Captain.

'I couldn't reach my uniform; the bag fell down behind a wardrobe I'm moving and I'm not tall enough to reach it,' Martin told Arthur.

Douglas sighed and stood, turning away from the logbook he'd been pretending to work on. 'I'll get it, come on.'

Martin flashed him a thankful smile and followed Douglas from the portacabin.

It was another chance to catch the two at it and Carolyn followed quickly, handing Arthur her phone to keep the man occupied. She moved slowly, not wanting Douglas and Martin to see her before they did anything.

She rounded the building exactly ten minutes after Martin and Douglas had left, the perfect amount of time to catch them if they were shagging. She spotted Martin's van, the rusty thing barely looking roadworthy. When it started shaking, Carolyn grinned and hurried forward.

There were soft moans coming from inside, the occasional grunt, and then Douglas giving a breathy, '_Martin_.'

Sure of herself _this _time, Carolyn flung the doors open.

Douglas was crouched at the front of the van, arm behind a large wardrobe standing upright. Martin was puffing, trying to move the thing himself as Douglas reached for his bag.

Neither noticed her, it seemed, as Douglas said, 'Martin,' and made a moving motion with his right hand. Martin nodded and managed to shift the wardrobe again with Douglas' help.

Finally the First Officer grabbed the bag and pulled it out, turning with a smile. 'I _told _you it helps to be tall.'

Martin huffed and grabbed the bag. 'Yes, Douglas, you informed me of that.'

They both turned and spotted Carolyn, Douglas raising an eyebrow. 'Yes?'

'Just wondering what was taking you two so long,' Carolyn lied.

Douglas grinned. Oh, he _definitely _knew what she was thinking. 'We were trying to move the wardrobe, Carolyn.'

'I can see that,' Carolyn said before taking a breath. 'Yes, well... Martin, get dressed, we fly in two hours.'

And she turned and stalked away, knowing Douglas was smirking behind her back.

{oOo}

Carolyn was like a hawk the following months. Whenever both went for a break together, she followed, only to find Douglas eating sandwiches and Martin smoking while sipping from a can of coke.

When she followed them to dinner, she found Douglas talking Martin into letting him paying, Martin blushing but not kissing him in the slightest.

She burst in at unexpected times during flights, only to see Douglas winning yet another word game and Martin pouting.

She took them their coffee, their meals, watched them during layovers and standbys, made sure Arthur was in the room with them when she left to make sure that if they tried anything at least Arthur would see.

Four months after Arthur's words, Carolyn was ready to give up. Yes, sometimes Douglas and Martin acted like they were together but there was no proof. Douglas had made a reputation for himself as a womaniser and Carolyn didn't even know Martin's sexuality. There was the very real chance they were just close, brought together by their job and shitty private lives.

She was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Arthur _had _been mistaken after all.

{oOo}

It was five months after the initial incident... or claimed incident, that Carolyn found herself once again sitting in the portacabin filling out paperwork. Martin, Douglas and Arthur were still on Gertie, the latter hoovering, the first two just joking with each other.

The portacabin door opened and Arthur strolled in.

'Arthur?' Carolyn questioned. 'Surely you can't be done cleaning Gertie already.'

'No, but Douglas asked me to get him and Martin something to eat; they're playing a new game and can't leave until Martin comes up with something. Do you want anything? I'm getting chicken!'

Carolyn shook her head and the steward grabbed his car keys and headed back out.

Carolyn's eyes narrowed. Now would be the perfect time for Martin and Douglas to do something. If they _were _having sex, they'd send Arthur as far away as possible to give themselves ample amount of time to shag.

So she waited half-an-hour, knowing Arthur would be heading for the furthest takeaway place. She pulled her coat on and headed out, making a beeline for Gertie.

The lights were on in the cockpit, the rest of the plane in darkness. Carolyn smiled as she climbed the stairs, opening the cabin door softly and slowly. When she entered she flicked the lights on.

She made her way to the cockpit, treading carefully. When she reached the door she pressed her ear against it, listening in silence.

'_Fuck me like the whore I am_,' Martin suddenly said.

With a grin of triumph, Carolyn pushed the door open.

She blinked, staring from one man to the other. 'I don't get it,' she said.

Both men were dressed and in their own seats, Douglas playing with Martin's hat. 'Don't get what?' the First Office asked.

'You... Martin just said...'

Martin was blushing and Douglas smiled. 'We're playing a game,' Douglas explained, leaning further back in his seat. 'Martin has to come up with a phrase that someone hasn't said to me during sex. Sadly, after Twelve hours of flying and a further two hours here, he has failed to come up with anything.'

'Well I didn't know you had such a kinky sex life!' Martin scowled. 'God, we're going to be here forever.'

'Yes we are,' Douglas chuckled. 'Fortunately Arthur should be back soon with something to eat.'

Martin groaned and leaned forward, face in his hands.

Carolyn sighed loudly. 'That's it, I'm done,' she said. 'Done, done, _done_.'

'Done with what?' Douglas asked.

Carolyn glared at him. 'None of your business!' she snapped and stormed away, slamming the cockpit door.

Douglas smiled before turning back to Martin, who'd picked up the magazine he'd been reading before. 'What, done guessing?'

Martin smiled and settled back in his seat to continue reading.

There was silence before Douglas smiled at Martin. 'So, Carolyn seems to have given up.'

'Mm,' Martin said without looking at him, instead focused on his magazine.

'She no longer thinks we're having sex on Gertie, or anywhere for that fact.'

'Yup,' Martin nodded, still not looking.

Douglas stared at the younger man, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 'So...' he finally said and Martin looked up at him, eyebrows raised. 'If we _were _to have sex on Gertie, Carolyn would never know.'

There was a few seconds of silence before Martin chuckled. 'We've already had sex on Gertie.'

Douglas smiled. 'That's my point.'

'Fine, get your trousers off.'

Douglas grinned and stood, fiddling with his buttons. 'She came awfully close to catching us,' Douglas said.

'Yeah, you were right about Arthur seeing us.'

Douglas smiled, remembering hearing the cockpit door slam shut. He and Martin had quickly smoothed down their clothes, had some water to try and stop their lips getting any redder, and had started a game of cards to throw Carolyn off.

'And her stalking us during our lunch breaks.'

Douglas chuckled. 'I knew she would. You looked so hurt when I stopped you kissing me.'

'Well I thought maybe you didn't like me anymore,' Martin complained, throwing his magazine down and standing. He helped Douglas with his buttons, the First Officer's shirt falling from him.

'Don't be silly, Martin, you know I love you.'

'So lying to Carolyn?'

'Would stop her paying for two rooms,' Douglas explained. 'The way we have it now, I can give that room back and use the money to buy you a nice meal.'

Martin blushed as Douglas took his shirt off.

'I also like messing with her, it's quite fun,' Douglas said. 'The look on her face when she burst into the hotel room...' he trailed off and smirked.

'And making her think we were having sex in my van?'

'We _did _have sex in your van,' Douglas said, bending to press a soft kiss to Martin's pale collar bone.

'Yeah, not the... the point...' Martin trailed off.

'Martin, we've been together _happily _for almost a year, why ruin it?' Douglas breathed against his neck, tongue coming out to lick a trail as he started on the Captain's belt. 'When you finally agree to move in with me I'll tell everyone.'

'Really?' Martin asked.

'Absolutely,' Douglas said. 'I'm not ashamed of being with you, Martin.'

'Oh...' Martin said and when Douglas drew back he saw the younger man grinning. 'Well then... yes, I'll move in with you.'

Douglas' eyes lit up. 'Really?'

'Yes.'

Douglas grinned and finally got Martin's trousers down, the red-head kicking them free. 'I can't wait to see Carolyn's face when we arrive at work together.'

Martin rolled his eyes and pushed Douglas back, the First Officer momentarily worrying he'd said the wrong thing.

But then Martin grinned and said, 'Trousers, off, _now_, and fuck me like the whore I am.'

Douglas smirked and drew Martin in again, arms wrapped around the man's lithe frame. 'Is that an order?' he asked, lips brushing against Martin's.

'Damn right it is,' Martin said, trying to sound like he was in charge. But his voice was soft, filled with lust, and his cheeks had turned scarlet.

Douglas chuckled. 'Yes, _Sir_,' he said and pressed his lips to Martin's for a soft, loving kiss.

* * *

><p>{THE END}<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yay, another Cabin Pressure fic finished. They're very hard to write and come up with but very fun to work on. I love all the characters and this pairing especially.<strong>_

_**I was also thinking of writing this story but from Martin's and Douglas' point of views; you know, them managing to trick Carolyn and actually being together... what do you think?**_

_**Hopefully soon I can come up with a much longer one and explore Martin and Douglas realising they love each other and finally getting together.**_

_**Until then, cheers!**_

_**I live to entertain.**_

_**And, most importantly,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_


End file.
